a past fight to a new life
by missyzee
Summary: lets imagen after renessmay was born she disappered and she doesnt know why all shse knows is she's a unloved monster. its her traville through life to find who she truly is.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm doomed"

These were the last words i thought as i stared death in the face.

There was no possible was out. My death was final. Set in stone. Absolute.

There was no point in running, just to imbrace it with any grace that was left. Was i afraid? Of course i was who isn't afraid of their own death? This was desterned to happen, dare i say it? Fate.

My hands began to tremble as i felt the air pressure begin to change. The forest was in dead silence as if it sences my presiance and what was to become of me.

Out of the dark, death advanced, out of the shawdows in front of me, in a pack of six. No mere mortal could fight this and live. I was dead before it began. They stood at seven feet tall even on all fours, their fur ranging from dark brown to silver almost white, the light from the moon reflecteing off the demonic eyes creating an intimidating purple of pure fury.

A distoughted roar disterbed the silence and even the trees quivered in fear.

My disisioin was final. I would not make my self an easy kill, easy pray, i would die fighting, with the dignity i struggled to grip on to.

With no thought my legs sprang into action pelting me forward toward hell it-self. What rang from my mouth could only be discribed as a trible scream from the pit of my soul. Who knew such a death could be because of a mass killing by a mere child so young.

As i drew nearer and closed the space between me and my final fight the left flank member's muscles flexed in preperation to fly at me. The cation recongnised in my head just as it happened giving me time to act against the spring and dodge his attempt to crush me to death. Its body slamed to the dirt ground with the force of a rhino. Another came towards me with speed impossible to dodge. I was flung into a strong oak tree and crumbled to the floor. My vunrability was plain to see. my mind worked on auto, to save my life from the four beasts charging towards me with unbeaterbale determination for my blood to spill on the forest floor beneith. My arms reached above me and my fingers gripped with any strength they could and within that same half a second, the monsters only a few meter away and with no recongnision of how my muscles flexed in such a way.

I brought my legs up to lift me onto the branch into a perfect, preaticed and dead on targett flip, letting both my legs flick into the first two beasts coming. even with the short amount of time my feet still manage to imbed themselfs into the beast's eyes and with the force, blind them which was obvious because of how one ran into a near by tree and the other to lay on the groun limp all but a few shivvers that ran through its body. Huh must of punchered it brain.

That was two down. Four to go.

The loss of the two i had injured from their pack mage them even more enraged and blood firsty. As well as me.

My body screamed adrellalin as theirs screamed black power that was next to impossible ti fihgt but some how i felt i had the power to destroy them. I was stupid to. my weight shifted as i flew from the branch as i carekessly clung onto the back of the beast closest and dug my nails into it fur and my feet into it face . The next few seconds consisted of me being flung across the forest floor and stupidly getting back up to fight no matter the injury. It was pointless. they were far much stronger than i. Without my true powers i was useless but with them i was equally deadly, my past had proven that. It had taken my childhood.

NO i will not be that monster again !

I teared myself from my troubled memories and took advantage of my newly found anger and turned it into pure fury and energy. my eyes now a-blaze, my vision painted blood red and my head fuzzed with the anger and self loathing that filled me and gave me the power to stand and wait for the right moment to strike. my moment came. I roze from the ground and let my body be taken over. letting it hit, fight and defend how ever it chose to.

the leader came for me, my mind a haze, the beast lunged mouth opened wide as if to swollow me whole. at thelast second i dropped to the ground and let it fly with lightning speed into the large tree behind. the sound was defferning. I turned to see that the other three were no where to be seen.

Untill two pairs of eyes glowed in the shadows and rocketted themselfs to me this time ramming me into the tree. their mussles inches from my face and their viel breath intoxicating my lungs. One made a snap for my left leg which i cleanly dodged and used it proximity to my feet as a advantage and drew my foot back and let it fly into it mouth breaking it's canines. a wolf with no teeth it useless. It made for another snap and i flung my foot in the direction for it's eye. Half blind it made for a third time but only getting it pack mates hind leg, distracting the beast gave me a oppotunity. I threw my head back and then threw it forward strait into the wolfs awaiting face. It stumbled back, it was injured as i was. As i shook it of before i even had time to even breath the half blind made a aim for me but ended up ripping apart the other. They both made for a face off and the sight was unbearable. When a beast of the night fights, its a fight to the death. And thats what it was. When the sound of snarling and the ripping or flesh and muscle died i stared at what was once my end and what was now only blood and mauled wolf. Neither were breathing.

I did it. Once again i had escaped death, And once again i did what i was best at. I ran away.

It was all i could do, run away from who i was. What i was

I was a murder, a freak of natura. Even before my birth i tried to kill my mother. Thats why they sent me away.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm now running down the same street i do everyday. Running past houses, not paying attention untill i reach mine. Although you can't really call it a house, more like hell in my opinon, when the only one you have to talk to is yourself.

Three years I'v spent here. Three years of pure hell, but thats what I deserve isn't it? Thats what any murder deserves. Living hell. I sit on the tiny bed and just stare at the wall and let the intire day's night-mears take over and like many other nights, I cry. I cry for the love I never felt. I cry for the hatered for myself and most of all. I cry for the family i never had, the family i had killed.

But they weren't the only one's I'v killed. The one I haddn't killed, the one i remember as 'Jasper' sent me away because of the monster i was. At least thats the way i remeber it. Thats the way the old ones had spoken of it.

The old ones. They were the ones who had found me. They rescued me and trained me, they said i had powers that were so powerfull that that was what killed my mother and farther, and that was the reason why my family never wanted me. Because i was death in a three year olds body. But the whitch and shapeshifter old ones became angered when I fought back and refused to kill any longer. So i killed them, i killed them both. I drank there blood dry in a blink of my eye and because I was unable to controll my powers I was unable to stop. That was the last time I have drank blood, since that day i have been blood free. But also power free. the power I consumed from their thousand year old blood gave me power I'v never used but can feel it never the less. After killing them and the many people -human or not- they had made me kill I vowed never to kill unless life it in danger ever again. That also ment no blood meals which made my powers dormant leaving me useless. But i still had experience the old ones tought me that much. Soon after their death the shifters pack caught wind of their leaders death and seeked for revenge and came in hunt for me. Since then I'v been on the run.

My thoughts were soon shattered and so was my door for that matter. Since i haddn't bothered with turning on the light and my eye sight was not the best i did not see who it was that had found my hide out and was now in my room probberly trying to kill me all i felt was the soft cold had over my mouth and smooth cloth under my nose that smelt like nothing I'v felt before and a sudden urge to sleep over came me. My head and body fought against each other, my head knowing it was wrong to sleep but my body shutting down any way untill the sleepy fog reached my head and obsorbed it and i slowly went to sleep.


End file.
